Getting It
by WinchesterBros
Summary: Finn finds out that Puck slept with Quinn and it’s not his baby. And he is pissed, but not for the reason you would think. Finn/Puck, slash.


Pairing: Finn/Puck  
Spoilers: Mash up  
Warnings: mild swearing.  
Summary: Finn finds out that Puck slept with Quinn and it's not his baby. And he is pissed, but not for the reason you would think.  
A/N: This is sort of a companion piece to 'What Hurt's the Most.' It just kind of worked together, but I wrote them separately, so you should have no problem reading them separately.

Rachel is the one who tells him. Rachel! Not Puck or Quinn, but Rachel, with the pity and something similar to relief in her eyes.

'_I'm sorry. I overheard Puck talking to Quinn, and I knew I had to tell you."_

Though it makes sense, Finn and Quinn never actually had sex. Though apparently Puck and Quinn have.

And if Rachel knew, then everyone knew. Finn was the last to know, about his girlfriend and supposed best friend.

Of course, she didn't just tell him to be nice, or a good friend. No, Rachel wanted him to cry on her shoulder, and then look into her eyes, and tell her it's alright, because Finn really just wanted Rachel all along.

But he can't play that fucking role right now. He's too mad to pretend to care. He walks right past Rachel, down the hall, leaving her looking hurt.

Finn has other things to deal with, like Quinn. Breaking up with her is first on his list of things to do. Next is to find Puck, and either punch him or kiss him. Finn hasn't really decided yet.

Puck is kind of an asshole to Finn, to everyone. Puck shot him with a paintball gun when he tried to be different, and join the glee club (which by the way Puck joined too.) Slept with his girlfriend, and in turn, got her pregnant. And dated Rachel, when Puck knew Finn liked her. Puck is a prick, on the surface, and maybe even some inner levels too.

But Finn has been there, when Puck is _really _plastered and out of it. When Puck is like that, and not trying to fuck some random chick, he is different. Softer, the bravado falls and there is just a boy.

That boy reminds Finn of himself, searching for meaning and purpose.

And they just talk, and Finn can't help but stare. Puck, and his stupid shaved head, but there's something charming in it. And not in the '_look at me, I'm hot kind of way_.' Okay, maybe a little.

Sometimes when Puck is talking, he doesn't really listen. Not because he doesn't care what Puck is saying, but watching Puck's mouth move is mesmerizing to him. Once and a while, Puck pushes out his lips, it's one of his cocky traits, and Finn dreams what it would be like to just press his own lips to Pucks. But he can imagine the punch following it wouldn't be as fun.

Finn knows this is dangerous, him falling for his best friend, and the biggest player, who isn't even slightly or remotely gay; at all.

But Puck slept with Quinn, so that means Finn gets a pass to try and do something completely stupid, right?

Finn walks into the glee club rehearsal room, he stops in the doorway, to see who all is there. Brittany and Santana are with Mike and Matt, on the back row of seats, obviously talking about something juicy. Quinn is sitting by the drums, waiting for Finn. The rest of the club is scattered around the school, rehearsing duets.

Quinn sees Finn, and smiles at him. Finn doesn't smile back. He points to the hallway behind him, and goes there, not even checking to see if Quinn follows.

He turns and she is right there, just looking at him. Waiting for him to say something, or do something. She bites her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it? You're scaring me." Quinn finally breaks the silence. Finn looks at his shoes, and then looks back into her eyes.

"You slept with Puck?" It's not a question that he doesn't already know the answer to, but he still asks it.

Quinn visibly pales. Excuses start pouring from her mouth, things like '_He got me drunk' _and _'it was a mistake, I didn't mean to.'_

Finn can't feel bad for her; he just has to try and get through this, keeping his game face on. Rip it off like a band aid.

"I don't care. We were together for 4 months, and we didn't have sex, but you can sleep with him just like that? "

Tears start to gather in her eyes, a few making their way down her pinkish cheeks. She opens her mouth, probably to try and say something to try and win him over. He raises a hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry, it's over." Finn finishes. He takes a breath, and turns his back, and searches to find Puck.

Finn checks the auditorium, no luck. Not in the hallways either, or in the glee room. Finn just leaves, it's a little early to leave the rehearsal, but everyone is doing individual things, no one will notice.

When he gets home, he goes up the stairs, into his room, and lies down on his bed thinking about Puck. Then he turns on his X-box 360, to play Halo 3. It's easier than pondering. He keeps getting killed on Level 2; he gives up, and turns it off.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until he hears the doorbell, and checks the time. It's 10:18 p.m. His mom still wouldn't be home for another hour at least. She works nights this week.

He rubs a hand over his face. The doorbell keeps going off, whoever it is, is fucking annoying. He groans, and pulls himself off the bed. He practically runs down the stairs, hoping the ringing to stop.

Finn swings the door open. And it's Puck, of course it's Puck. Finn chuckles slightly. He makes an effort to smooth his hair a little. Puck is leaning against the wall in front of the doorbell, and still hitting the doorbell, apparently too drunk to even notice the door opening, to even notice Finn. What else is new?

Finn, waves his hand in front of Puck's face, and Puck looks at him, and burst out laughing.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Puck asks trying (and failing) to steady himself. Finn reaches out a hand to steady Puck, but then Puck manages his footing. He drops his hand.

"I don't know, you're the one in my doorway." Finn states the obvious. Puck suddenly looks serious. Puck wipes a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, right. I need to talk to you about something." Puck walks right past Finn. Puck starts up the stairs. Finn quickly shuts the door, and walks behind Puck, waiting for Puck to fall back, but he doesn't. He makes it upstairs, into Finn's room, before he collapses on Finn's small bed, leaving no room for Finn.

Finn walks up, and moves Puck slightly, moving his hips over to the right, so he has enough room to sit. Puck turns so he is staring at the roof.

"So?" Finn wants to confront him about sleeping with Quinn, but maybe Puck will admit it, and then it won't be _so_ bad.

Puck licks his lips, Finn swallows.

"Look, I- I don't really know how to say this, um, the thing is-"

"I already know, you might as well just say it," Finn interrupts, the tension killing him. Puck quickly sits up, and then sways a little, he props himself up with his arms. Puck stares intensely into Finn's eyes.

"You what?" Puck looks like he has been punched.

"I know you slept with Quinn, and the baby is yours. Okay, I know?" Finn blurts out, needing the air to be clear. Well, maybe foggy. The unrequited love still floating around, but it always would. Because there is no way Finn can do it. Not even when Puck is drunk. He's the better person, isn't he?

Puck lies back down.

"Oh." There is something in his voice, it's not relief. It sounds like he didn't expect that, like he expected Finn to say something else. But what?

"That it?" Puck asks, trying to sound nonchalant, but Finn knows him to well. Puck sounds suspicious. Finn thinks it's time for a little revenge.

"Maybe." Finn replies, shrugging his shoulders. "Why? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Puck looks at him, not ogling like Finn does to Puck, but just searching his eyes, trying to tell him something. Now if Finn was smarter, maybe he could get it. But he just doesn't understand.

They were talking about Quinn, and now Puck looks like he has stars in his eyes.

"What, you in love with Quinn or something?" Finn wonders, hoping not, because then this whole love triangle thing is even more fucked up.

And then Puck laughs, not a knowing laugh, but a barking laugh, a disbelieving choke in his throat. He smiles at Finn, and shakes his head.

"Sometimes, you are just so clueless," Puck says, not being an asshole, just poking fun. His eyes are lit up, and he looks happy, which is rare to find on Puck's features. The hard lines to his face are gone, if only for the moment, and his face seems relaxed.

Puck pushes Finn lightly and crawls on top of him. It's not a playful fight, like they have done before, but something different.

The smile stays on Puck's face, maybe a little more suggestive, and Finn thinks he _finally_ gets it.


End file.
